Arianna Marcel
Arianna Marcel Arianna Marcel is a mage and bounty hunter with a blunt personality. She favors action over words. She claims to be a member of the Black Wings Mercenary Group. You won’t like her when she’s angry (and she’s always angry).http://castoff-comic.com/characters/ Appearance Arianna has light skin and blonde hair. She has purplish-pink eyes that glow red when she's using magic. Arianna was first seen wearing a cloak, but she later gave it to Vector in the forest. She wears a red turtle neck, with a black cow-neck scarf over it. She wears a black belt with a pouch and a red magi gem. She also wears a black headband and black stud earrings. Personality Arianna isn't a good person, but she's definitely not a bad one. Arianna is a gruff and blunt young women with a taste for getting into fights. She often does things only for her personal gain, but will come to regret her decisions after. She often yells at others if they inconvenience her. Usually her insults hit rather close to home to her targets. She also seems to over estimate herself quite a bit, which gets her into a lot more trouble. She gets cocky and lets her guard down, allowing others to fight back. While she seems mean and angry it is shown she has somewhat of a soft side. Background Arianna is a mage who supposedly died prior to the beginning of the comic. In the 2017 holiday short, it is implied that she had some sort of parental figure or guardian with her at some point. It is unknown who the person is, as their face stayed hidden for the entirety of the comic. It is also implied in the the 2017 holiday short that she lost her house or was on the run at some point with that parental figure. At some point, Arianna lived on the streets, begging for food. She sadly didn't get any help, though the Black Wings Mercenaries took her in, teaching her how to fight. With them she learned how to use magic. Eventually they began to take her on missions with them which leads to where she is currently in the comic.https://castoff-comic.com/comic/chapter-7-page-15/ She is first introduced looking for a magic book in Marion Jacobs's bookstore. She runs into a panicking Vector and gets her book. She is surprisingly not afraid of him. She later realizes that Vector is wanted and turns him in for bounty and "personal reasons". She implies that the said personal reasons may be to get into the Capitol. Her motives and what she plans to do remain a mystery; it's implied that it might have something to do with a person she lost. It may be related to Zera Marcel. After turning Vector in, she learns that he's going to get the death sentence and steps in. During Vector's panic, he forms hot, magic orb. While Arianna tries to calm him down, Vector transports himself and Arianna into the forest. Arianna and Vector are currently working with Frankie in order to get out of the forest. Relationships Vector Vector and Arianna have a complex relationship. Arianna can be rude to Vector as she often is with most people. She will often taunt Vector, but their relationship is inching away from routed in contempt. Ultimately, Arianna is not afraid of Vector and is looking out for him currently. Frankie Frankie and Arianna do not get along at all. At first, Arianna was okay, but confused with Frankie's sunny personality. After Frankie's accidental attack, Arianna has been yelling at him. She thinks he's a liar for not telling her that he's a robot. Frankie is fairly submissive to her verbal abuse. Zera It is unclear how Zera and Arianna are related, but they have the same last name, and it seems that Zera knew Arianna around fifteen years ago. Zera has stated that she and Arianna were once very close. Zera is currently searching for Arianna. Rori Rori stole Arianna's magi gem. Arianna's wrath is upon Rori Trivia * Arianna is demisexual * Arianna is very bad at tic-tac-toe References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage